


I'm All Used Up, Pretty Boy

by VampiricPeaches



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricPeaches/pseuds/VampiricPeaches
Summary: [Discontinued and only begrudgingly left public]Two months after the Android Revolution, a new status quo is finally starting to form in Detroit. With a new status quo comes new crimes, and the DPD is pressed enough as it is, so why not take on fresh android officers?Gavin Reed couldn't fucking care less. He likes having a job more than he hates the glorified Roombas. Of course, just his luck, he gets saddled with a partner. An android partner. An incredibly handsome, snarky android partner. This was gonna fucking suck.-Alternate Title: Adventures of Robocop and Gay Disaster-





	1. Liquid Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for checking out this fic! This is my first fic and I don't even have a coherent outline so suggestions and critiques are welcome! If I mess up formatting please let me know so I can correct it
> 
> I tossed a few of my characters from my original works into here, so I hope you like them!
> 
> All the chapter titles are either song lyrics or song titles from the albums Gray owns (which are all albums I own or want to buy). The fic title is from Bag of Bones by Mitski, which is a goddamn beautiful song that you all should listen to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Life had been a living hell for Gavin Reed, and the rest of the Detroit Police Department since the Android Revolution two months ago. Dozens of cops hadn't come back after the evacuation, and several more had quit once androids were given worker's rights and started joining the precinct. To top it all off, crimes against androids had officially just become illegal as soon as they got enough of a taste of free will to start murdering each other.

It was a bad day from the moment Gavin woke up. Of course, it wasn't like there were any good days, but still. He pried his eyes open and blinked blearily at the ceiling, last night's whiskey screaming in his head. He sat up with a groan and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing when the floorboards creaked underneath. It was raining outside. When the fuck wasn't it raining? The drops pounding the window to the left of the bed did nothing to help his hangover.

Gavin stumbled into the precinct, half an hour late and still in yesterday's rumpled clothes, but no one would dare give him shit about it. The most recent case had been dragging on for weeks without a single lead worth shit and the body count just kept climbing. Eight people, humans and androids alike, filled with bullets at the last crime scene. Any one would need a drink after seeing that. The most hustle he had all morning was used to get to the coffee maker in the break room before anyone else could.

"Good morning, Detective Reed." Connor spoke softly, mindful of Gavin's migraine. Gavin grunted in response, and Connor quietly made his way over to the table in the corner to chat with Lieutenant Anderson.

Gavin had to admit that over these past few months he found that he didn't hate the RK800 as much anymore. The kid was way less annoying now that could actually stand up to Gavin's bullshit. Of course, he still followed the Lieutenant around like a lost puppy, but some things never change. Connor and Gavin weren't friends, not quite, but they had come to a situational tolerance, and that was good enough for Gavin. He doesn't need friends they disappoint him.

He finished making his coffee -black, with way too much sugar to be drinkable by anyone else- and was about to make his way over to Connor and the Lieutenant when Fowler's voice rang through the bullpen. Gavin winced. The Captain had a voice like a damn klaxon.

"Reed! Blomgren! My office, now!"

Gavin sighed and slowly spun on his heels, rolling his eyes at the Lieutenant's smirk and Connor's sympathetic smile. He took his damn time crossing the bullpen to the office. He held the door open for a young woman with a long chunky blonde braid falling down her back. She was one of the newer hires; Gavin hadn't caught her name quite yet. Must be Blomgren.

Fowler was seated at his desk, drowning in paperwork as per usual, and two men were standing in the room. One of the men towered above everyone else in the room, easily over six and a half feet tall, very pale and skinny to the point that it was sickly, with wavy black hair and a long hooked nose. The other... looked almost  _exactly_ like Connor. Albeit a little taller, more angular, and with no LED. Gavin didn't necessarily hate the RK800 anymore but one was enough!

"Reed, Blomgren, this case is getting out of hand, so I'm assigning the both of you partners, and I expect them both to be up to date with the facts of the case by noon tomorrow." He nodded in Blomgren's direction and gestured to the taller man. "Blomgren, you'll be partnered with Detective Vessylle. He just transferred from the NYPD." Fowler then turned to Gavin and gestured to Connor's Evil Twin. "Reed, you'll be partnered with the RK900."

Gavin's eyebrow twitched. So it really was Connor's Evil Twin. That's disconcerting. He opened his mouth in protest.

Fowler's brow furrowed. "I would suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want a disciplinary file as thick as the Lieutenant's." Detective Vessylle stifled a chuckle, and Reed shot him a glare. "As soon as RK900 has the case files I want you two at the latest crime scene. Dismissed."

The RK900 nodded curtly, and exited the office without a word. Gavin, on the other hand, had quite a few choice words he wanted to say. "Captain Fowler, could I have a word-"

"No. Get out of my office." 

Detective Vessylle failed to choke back a laugh this time. Asshole.

"Captain-"

" _Out,_ Reed. I need to talk with Blomgren and Vessylle."

Gavin huffed, but trudged back to his desk without protest. He slumped down in the chair and sighed. After a second, he straightened out and turned to address the android. He was gone. And apparently so was Gavin's coffee, which he had left on the corner of his desk. " _Ah, fuck me,_ " he grumbled.

"Maybe if you ask nicely," Connor- wait no, not Connor, the voice was a few octaves too deep and smoother- Connor's Evil Twin laughed dryly behind Gavin, effectively scaring the shit out of him. Connor's Evil Twin waltzed around Gavin, placing a _juice box_ of all things on his desk before sitting down at the terminal across from him. Gavin eyed it suspiciously, glancing between it and the clone across from him. "I didn't poison it, if that's what you're wondering." He grinned lopsidedly, lazy grey eyes drooping. It was pretty  ~~attractive~~ creepy.

"The hell is this? What did you do with my coffee, jackass?" Gavin sneered. The RK900's smile fell, and he narrowed his eyes but kept the air of aloofness, as if he didn't have time to interact with a mere mortal like Gavin.

"It's coconut water. Coffee is one of the worst things you can eat or drink for a hangover; the coconut water will rehydrate you." The more snark was in his voice, the more his expressions became annoyed, the less he looked like Connor. It was  ~~a welcome change~~  unnerving.

"...Thanks," Gavin grumbled, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip. The RK900 nodded curtly, and turned to the terminal. His tired eyes became focused as he downloaded the case file. A much more subtle tell than a yellow LED, but there nonetheless.

After a beat, the android finished downloaded the file, judging by how his eyes drooped again. He said nothing, and was still facing the terminal, analyzing the crime scene photos for himself. The silence hung like a wet blanket.

Gavin glanced at Fowler's office, where he was still talking with Blomgren and Vessylle. Blomgren was unnaturally stiff, and Vessylle had his arms cross and gazed down at the floor. "What do you think they're talking about?" Gavin asked flatly, not really caring but wanting to break the tension.

Connor's Evil Twin turned slowly to look at the office, his eyes focusing for a second, before blinking lethargically. "They're discussing the nature of Ve-"

"Did you just scan their conversation?" Gavin barked incredulously.

"Well, you asked what they were discussing," there was no change in tone, and the android didn't move.

"Why the fuck would I care? I was trying to make small talk!" Gavin's nose crinkled. He turned away and muttered, " _Creepy-ass tin can._ "

Connor's Evil Twin swiveled his head and blinked at Gavin, who felt thoroughly threatened. "You suck at small talk." He blinked again and went back to analyzing the crime scene photos.

Gavin stared at him, jaw hanging slack. He closed his mouth because if he tried to talk the most coherent thing that came out of his mouth would be sputtering like RK900 had spilled lipstick in his Valentino white bag.

After downing the rest of the coconut water, his gaze flicked back to the android. Fuckin' creep was eavesdropping on Fowler's conversation. Another attempt at small talk was made. "I uh, I didn't know there was more than one Connor running around." God he really did suck at small talk.

The Connor Clone blinked at him, uninterested. "There isn't. I'm an RK _900_ model, meant to be Connor's successor." Gavin's brows knitted together in confusion, and the RK900 continued, "In the case that he should fail his mission, I would replace him. My processor was built to be faster than his, and more durable for military work."

"Built to be more egotistical," Gavin retorted. RK900's eyes narrowed.

"I am merely stating facts. And you're one to talk." There was that damn crooked smirk again. It set a fire in Gavin's chest and he felt a burn creep up his neck and cheeks.

He coughed, ignoring the previous statement. "So, if you aren't Connor, do you got a name?"

"RK900," Said the Not-Connor, clearly displeased with having to repeat himself.

Gavin stumbled over his words, heat in his face being dispelled with the chill of a possible HR violation if he wasn't careful. "No, I mean like, a person name. Like, Connor doesn't go by RK800."

"You seem very fixated on this Connor," Not-Connor teased, smirk back and bigger than ever.

The chill was immediately replaced by heat in Gavin's cheeks. If this kept up he was going to have a stroke. "No," he choked out a bit louder than he meant to. "He's just the only point of reference I have," he finished quieter, embarrassed that this pretentious plastic prick was getting to him.

"There are 14 android officers working in this division, and yet he's your only point of reference?" Cheeky bastard was  _grinning_ at this point.

"Shut the fuck up," Gavin snapped, praying the RK900 wouldn't say anything about how his voice cracked on 'the'. "Do you have a name or not?"

The grin dropped. "No, I was not given a name when I was built."

"You haven't picked one for yourself?" Gavin's voice was a little softer now that the fire in his chest was leaving him.

"I've only been 'alive' for about a week. I've had other priorities."

"Other priorities?" Gavin echoed, bewildered. "The fuck takes higher priority than figuring out your own fucking  _name_ for an entire  _week_?"

RK900 just shrugged. "Why does it bother you that much?"

Gavin stammered incoherently for a second, ~~'~~ ~~because you things are supposed to be people now'~~ "Well I can't go around calling you Connor's Evil Twin, and RK900 is a shitty name."

RK900 peered at Gavin, no, peered  _through_ Gavin. "Then why don't you give me a name?" He remarked, sounding almost like he was daring Gavin.

Admittedly, Gavin was caught off guard. "...How about Richard?" He suggested with a half-smile.

"You're looking for an excuse to call me 'Dick' without getting disciplinary, so no." Dammit, the robot really was peering right through Gavin.

Gavin pretended like he wasn't bothered by the robot's retort sending a fluttering in his chest, and frowned. "Alright, smart ass. Pick a name for your damn self then."

The RK900 looked away, eyes narrowing. At least he was trying to think for himself instead of mentally googling baby names. He looked over to Fowler's office, then down at the grey desks between them. "Gray." 

There was a pause. "Gray?"

"My name is Gray." Gray confirmed, eyes focusing as he registered his new name in where ever the fuck androids had to do that.

That was better than nothing at least. "You got a last name to go with that? Cause I sure as hell don't want to call you Mr Gray." Gavin shuddered, recalling what could probably be considered the worst romance novel of his generation. Gray's eyebrows twitched, and for a second he seemed almost distressed. He bore a hole in the desk with his stare and Gavin swore he could almost hear dial-up noises. "Whatever, you can figure it out later. We have a crime scene to go to." Gavin stood up, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and tossing the coconut water in the trash. 

As he walked out of the precinct, Gray quickly caught up to him ~~on account of those legs that went on for miles~~ , and fell into step beside Gavin. Despite appearances, Gray's mannerisms were enough to set him apart as a completely different  ~~robot~~ person than Connor. Gavin stepped outside into the rain, tugging on his jacket. "Good thing you don't have a stomach. It's pretty gruesome."

"I already saw the photographs-"

Gavin turned back to face Gray. "Listen,  _kid._ Seeing a picture of a dead body and actually  _seeing_ a dead body are two completely different things."

Gray scowled as Gavin slammed the door in his face. He pushed it open, shoulder checking Gavin in the process. "Understood."

Gavin shrugged his shoulder. "Just don't pussy out on me. C'mon."

 

###### Chapter title from the song  _Liquid Smooth_ by Mitski


	2. Oh My Dear God What Is That Horrible Song They’re Singing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Gray have a nice chat while driving to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah sorry for the long wait! I had a panic attack on Saturday and took a few days to recover, and after that I got back into the swing of writing like I normally do, with longer paragraphs and more poetic prose, so sorry if the sudden switch in tone is awkward. The rest of the story will be written like I normally do, and less of the ""typical fanfic style"" with 1-sentence paragraphs and lots of dialogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for the huge response on the first chapter!!! I appreciate all of your comments and kudos and I hope you all like the rest of the story!
> 
> I made a YouTube playlist for all the songs that the titles are from: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe6yhiNCUIjOKErCQratWl83pZAe2-8xg  
> It features all the songs in order of what chapter is named after them. It's a work in progress since I haven't finished the fic outline yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**January 12, 2039**

**9:53 a.m.**

 

Gavin stepped into the parking lot, and immediately yelled "Fuck!"

"Bless you."

"What?" Gavin turned to face the android, who was smirking. If that became a regular expression Gavin might actually act on his urge to punch the android at all times. "I didn't sneeze."

"Maybe if you didn't say 'fuck' so weird it wouldn't sound like you were sneezing." The android tilted his head and beamed innocently.

Gavin flipped him off. "Go fuck yourself."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Detective. 'Phck' isn't a verb." The robot was answered with a swift elbow to the gut from Gavin, which hurt Gavin's elbow at lot more than Gray's gut. Gray jogged a few steps to catch up to his partner, who was idling on the sidewalk staring across the parking lot wistfully. Gray looked in the direction Gavin was staring. "You left your car at a bar last night, didn't you?"

Said hungover idiot just sighed and nodded as he ran a hand over his tired face.

Gray shrugged, and pulled a key ring out of his coat pocket, and jerked his head motioning for Gavin to follow him. Once they reached the other side of the parking lot, Gavin couldn't help but gape in surprise. Sure, there were still plenty of people who drove manual cars, but he didn't expect the android to have one. Especially not a fucking  _Mercedes-Benz W124 240d._ It was an ugly faded banana yellow and rusted to shit, but it was still  _a fucking Mercedes._

"Are you going to stare at my car all day, or are you going to do your job?" The physical representation of conflicting aesthetics teased, unlocking the doors and stepping into the car. Gavin snapped out of his stupor and slid into the passenger seat, and immediately recoiled. He pulled his shirt up over his face as not to breathe in any more of the leathery diesel death fumes. Has this car ever been cleaned since the 1980's?

"Must suck to have a flesh nose." The android turned the keys in the ignition, and the car rattled and sputtered, clearly begging to be placed back into whatever junkyard it was fished out of, before roaring to life and shaking violently.

Gavin let go of his shirt. "I couldn't care less about the smell as long you don't say anything as fucking ominous as that ever again." The android just chuckled and shrugged, and turned up the radio. Even Tyler Joseph's screaming was no match for the engine's screams of agony. "Didn't take you for an emo," Gavin scoffed. Gray swiveled his head stiffly, eyes focusing for a second on something by Gavin's leg before he smirked.

"And I didn't take you for a VOCALOID fan."

Gavin coughed and sputtered, floundering long enough for Gray to pull out of the DPD parking lot before he could say anything in his defense. "How the fuck-"

"I scanned your phone to see what kind of music you listen to. I honestly didn't expect a  _grizzled tough guy_ like you to jam out to a playlist called ' _Hatsune Miku Is The Only Girl I'd Go Straight For_.'"

"Shut the fuck up, I made that playlist when I was twelve!" Gavin barked, a lot louder than really necessary.

"You haven't deleted it yet," Gray purred, grin only falling after the engine made a loud  _ **CLUNK**_.

 ~~ _Love Is War_ is still one of the top ten best songs of all time~~, "Y'know what? I don't have to take that from an emo like you." The closet weeb sneered. Gray rolled his eyes and took the CD out of the radio. God, who the fuck uses CDs nowadays? They were going out of style when Gavin was a kid! Once they reached a stoplight, Gray put the album back in its case and tossed it onto Gavin's lap, who flinched and fumbled at the sudden movement.

"If you hate it that much, pick out another CD. There's a few in the glovebox." Gray's gaze flickered back to the street. He heard Gavin's grumbles of annoyance turn to loud cursing and various thuds as an avalanche of CDs poured out of the glovebox and onto Gavin's legs and the floor of the car. "Careful. Those cost more than this car." Gavin just rolled his eyes and bent over to sift through the mountain of albums. 

_Arcade Fire, Arctic Monkeys, Gorillaz,_

Jesus, how did the android manage to snag so many CDs when he's only been alive for a week?

_Kula Shaker, MISSIO, Billie Eilish,_

Okay this is starting to get excessive. How many albums does one person need? Why does he even  _have_ CDs if he can just download music in his brain?

_Sleeping at Last, Passion Pit, Mother Mother-_

Oh hey, Mother Mother. There's a name Gavin recognizes. He hasn't listened to them since high school, but they're pretty good, right? He pops open the case and slides the disc into the radio.

" _O My Heart?_  Good choice," Gray smiles warmly as the baseline fades in. Gavin squinted. That was the closest to genuine the android has looked so far and he doesn't trust it. He just rolls his eyes and tries his best to shove all the CDs back into the glovebox.

After closing the glovebox, he turned and looked out the window. Snow was falling heavily, obscuring the distance and blending each passing house a single flat, muted grey. There was a strange stillness despite the turbulent weather. A juxtaposition that Gavin felt calmed him. He let his eyes follow each streetlamp as they whizzed past, the repetitive motion cooling the simmering rage in his gut. Despite his own efforts, he still really fucking hated androids. He knew it would be a slow process, but still it felt like the world just moved too fast for him sometimes. Being assigned an android partner so early after everything was going to be the death of him. Gavin's never been much of a team player, and it was inevitable that his temper would get the better of him and he would end up saying some stupid shit about the android that'd get him fired. 

He couldn't let that happen; this job was the only thing he really had.  _Burning Pile_ had barely faded out when he made up his mind to talk to Captain Fowler and try to convince him to let him work alone, or at the very least partner him with Vessylle instead, even if he was a creepy asshole with a silhouette to rival Slenderman. Of course he couldn't flat out say he didn't want to work with Gray because he was an android, that'd get him in hot water for sure. No, he'd just admit he doesn't work well in groups. Preaching to the choir, but it would have to do.

Gavin let himself slip away from the moment as he rehearsed his speech for who knows how long. "So, are you gonna dissociate all day or are you going to tell me about the case?" He looked over at Gray, who sat unnatural still and unmoving  ~~like a creepy-ass robot~~. Gavin squinted at him in silence for a moment, letting the music fill the car. The song sounded somehow different. It had something to do with ghosts, but the sudden change in vocals didn't really fit, and then it dawned on Gavin that until a few seconds ago, the android was  _singing._ Such a minuscule detail shouldn't affect him as much as it does, but all Gavin can do is stare at the android. He doesn't want to admit  ~~that his voice was perfect, that a little habit like that was so endearing, that if Fowler hadn't introduced him as RK900 he might've-~~

No.

Gavin doesn't want to admit anything because there's nothing,  _nothing_ special about a plastic MP3 with legs.

"Well?" Gray said, the word rolling off his tongue with such ease, such a natural drawl of sarcasm that only makes Gavin  _burn, burn, burn._

He swallows the embers, now was not the time for the fiery tongue that made him infamous. The ashes cling to his throat as he chokes out "Why do you need me to tell you about the case? I thought you downloaded the file."

Gray's eyes flickered to Gavin, then back at the road. Cold, calculated, analyzing. The ease of his words fell away like cold water rolling down Gavin's back. His partner was a machine. Cold plastic under synthetic skin. His words evoke so much within the detective but can he feel anything himself? "I did, but I want to hear what you think about it. Theories and whatnot." 

Gavin exhaled slow through his nose and turned back to the window. Work and feelings ~~or whatever the fuck this was~~  were never a good mix. "Seven massacres, all in public places, mostly gas stations and diners. With how many people are dead there has to be at least two perps, and they're probably androids because they haven't left any DNA behind."

"Why couldn't they just be careful humans?" Gray didn't even ask it as a real question. It was like he was testing Gavin.

"Because the fuckers make such a mess I wouldn't be surprised if they get high off it, or are already high out of their minds. Shit heads like this aren't careful," He growled, mentally kicking himself for indulging whatever game the android was playing with him.

"Meaning?" Fucker didn't even try to hide his smirk from Gavin, as he stared out of the corner of his eye at him. Not good road safety.

"Meaning it's only a matter of time before they slip up and get caught." Gavin's voice was barely above a whisper, and was more of a gravelly drawl than anything.

The corners of Gray's mouth twitched. "Precisely. It's simply a waiting game."

"I'm not waiting for more people to get murdered, you sick fuck!" Gavin hollered, shoving the android into the door. What the fuck was his problem? Who cares what fancy upgrades he has or if he's a walking forensics lab, he's just a fucking  _machine._ A fucking machine that's more than willing, hell fucking  _eager_ to sacrifice innocent people just to close a case.

Gray shot Gavin a cold look and rub his shoulder. "Lucky we just parked. If you'd've pulled that stunt when we were still driving, you could be dead." There wasn't anything about this fucking machine that wasn't cold. The snark, the wit, all just a front to hide the fact that Gray is just a fucking  _machine_ who doesn't fucking  _care-_

Gavin didn't feel hot tears prick the corners of his eyes until the machine's expression fell. It gazed down at the floor. "...I'm sorry. I phrased that wrong." It shut off the engine and cut that  _fucking music that just wasn't fucking helping-_ "When I said it's just a waiting game, I- I didn't mean that- I didn't mean that we need more people dead. I meant to say you shouldn't beat yourself up for being unable to help because there's nothing we can do until the criminals make a mistake."

Gavin barked out a bitter laugh, blinking back the tears he refuses to believe were ever there. He opened the door and practically jumps out of the car.

"I'm sorry." It repeats.

Gavin isn't listening. "Just get out of the fucking car."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind of just filler and exposition, things will be picking up soon!
> 
> I decided that instead of just songs off of albums I own to name chapters after, I'll just pick any song that fits. If a song is mentioned in the title, just assume that Gray owns that entire album its on.
> 
> If you'd like more D:BH content, pink aesthetics, and occasional artwork, check out my Tumblr: https://peachy-possum.tumblr.com I will also post some of my original works on there in the future if you're interested!
> 
> Chapter title from "Rococo" by Arcade Fire


	3. Fuck This Shit I’m Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 5:16am.

I knoowww i said i was gonna rewrite this and trust me i tried but any motivation turned into seething rage at how shitty this fic is. Thanks for the kudos and comments but I’m gonna let this dumpster fire burn already. The fandoms dead anyway.  
But heyyyy I’m actually writing a Diablo III fic so *eyes emoji*  
Yeet  
-vp


End file.
